Wo ist mein Bruder?
by Jacques
Summary: Post-Gluhen setting. Aya-chan searches for her lost brother. Other faces come and help her with the search. No yaoi NEW! Chapter 10: Aya-kun finally wakes up!
1. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 1

Guess whose back?  
  
JacquesA: Jackie-sama is!  
  
JacquesB: Along with her two muses, JacquesA and me.  
  
Jackie: After a short holiday (from writing fanfics) I decided to go ahead and start a new project. I was going to write a sequel to one of my previous fics (Schwarz Sie Läufer-go read it if you haven't!) but due to some unfortunate circumstances, that project was abandoned. Maybe after I get another fic started I will decide to go back to that project. For now I will be "Wo ist mein Bruder?" Which is this fic your about to read.  
  
JacquesB: Jackie-sama was a little upset on how Gluhen ended so she decided to write this post-gluhen fic to tie up some lose ends. She is not however taking in any events that have happened in the dramatic cds as she has never been able to see them. ::sigh::  
  
JacquesA: I know Jackie-sama would appreciate this greatly so I am going to do this. I am going to say the disclaimer for this chapter. In fact, I am going to say the disclaimer for this chapter and this same disclaimer will apply to all other chapters. Just so you know. Any who, Jackie-sama does not own Weiss. This fiction is made purely for entertainment and is not made for the profit of money or anything of that sort. Got it? Do I have to repeat it again? Well too bad! You'll just have to reread this paragraph if you want to hear it again.  
  
Jackie: Okay my muses I think they get the idea.  
  
JacquesA: Just making sure.  
  
Jackie: Well this story will be written in first person all through. However, the person from whose point of view it is may change. This chapter will be in the point of view of Aya-chan. I will let you know if that changes. That is, if I feel like it.  
  
Wo ist mein Bruder?  
  
It has been five months since I last heard from my brother. Even then he didn't say much. I always remember telling me that he always wanted to see America. I know that's where he went. I only wished I could have come with him. Of course, if I did go with my brother, he would probably be over protective and wouldn't let me do anything.  
  
Still, I had waited five months for him to contact me. Sadly enough, I hadn't received any news from him. By now I would have at least gotten a phone call, a postcard, or something! Why hasn't he contacted me?  
  
Many people get the impression that Ran is a man of few words. Well, ever since I woke up I believe that statement true. However, I remember times when my brother and I would take long walks talking about our in most secrets. I really do miss the way things were. However, I know that things can never go back to that wonderful bliss. Ran has a different life now, and I am no longer part of it.  
  
Please, do not feel sorry for me, or even for Sakura-chan-who was abandoned by Ran-but sympathize for my brother and all that he bears around his neck.  
  
Ever since I have been awake and out of my coma, I notice that whenever I see Ran he always tries to run away from me as if he was trying to hid something from me. This worries me. He should be able to come to me and ask me to help him. I will help carry some of his sins if I have to. I am his sister!  
  
The thoughts of my brother still lingered in my heart, but I still had to carry on with my job. I was able to complete a total eighty different flower arrangements within the day. Can you believe it? It seems like a lot, but when something troubles your heart, time slows itself down.  
  
Momoe-san noticed the great progress I had done. She was so happy! The smile on her face makes me forget on my troubles for that moment. Even if it is only a moment, it is a moment I cherish! With her big smile on her face, Momoe-san let us close the shop early and have ourselves a little break.  
  
"Momoe-san?" I desperately needed somebody to talk to about the weight on my mind, "Can I have a word?"  
  
"Of course dear," the sweet old lady replied taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about something,"  
  
"About your brother?" How did she know? Was I that transparent? Does she know what troubles me? "As an old lady, I seem to pick up a lot of things about a single person. Especially one I have been living with." Even though Momoe-san said that it was her old age that made her wiser, it felt to me like she just grew twenty years younger. It is not a normal thing to have an actual intelligent conversation with her. I had always tried before, and she would only go on about a totally of subject. Perhaps she knew something I didn't.  
  
"Hai, I wanted to know if...if...you knew anything about...him." I was trying to speak as quietly as I could. I knew she knew something about Ran, and I know now that she has been trying to hide it from me. Momoe-san keeping secrets put me in a very uncomfortable position. I didn't really want to talk with her anymore. She was a very dishonest person! How else was I going to find out about my brother? I knew Sakura-chan wouldn't tell me anything. It seems like she knew less about the whole situation than I did. Momoe-san was my only choice.  
  
"Well, I am only going to tell you a little bit about him. All the rest you should hear from Ran himself." I wasn't able to comprehend any other part of the interview, because Momoe-san's voice was droned away by my pounding head. I wanted to know what happened to my brother! Why won't she tell me?! I tried to regain my composure only able to catch a few names...Yohji Kodou....Ken Hidaka...Omi Tsukiyono....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Jackie: Wow! I actually got started on another story! Snaps for Jackie!  
  
JacquesA and B: ::snap snap snap snap::  
  
Jackie: Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done it without my muses.  
  
JacquesB: Of course you couldn't have! And you can't do without reviewers either!  
  
JacquesA: So basically, no review, no chapter. Got it?  
  
Jackie: Calm down! We don't want to threaten our readers now do we?  
  
JacquesA and B: YES WE DO!  
  
Jackie: Why? Why? Why am I doomed with such horrible vermin as muses? Why?! 


	2. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 2

JacquesA: What?! No reviews?  
  
Jackie: How sad.  
  
JacquesB: How are you going to write the next chapter?  
  
Jackie: With you of course! And with my reviewers!  
  
JacquesA: That's right! Me and JacquesB will always be there for you!  
  
JacquesB: We will?  
  
JacquesA: ::smacks JacquesB::  
  
JacquesB: Always!  
  
Jackie: Awww..thanks guys! You're so nice to me! Unlike all those readers out there who never review. Let's give them the evil glare!  
  
Jackie, JacquesA, and B: ::gives evil glare::  
  
JacquesA: Maybe NOW they will get the message. So let's start the chapter. All same disclaimers apply.  
  
Jackie: BTW, this is in first person, but NOT in Aya-chan's POV. You'll just have to read and find out whose POV it is in. However, I'm assuming at this point Aya-chan still doesn't know that Ran is an assassin. I mean she's been in a coma for two years and I really don't think Sakura would want to tell her that her brother kills people. Also, remember this is a Post-Gluhen setting.  
  
Wo ist mein Bruder?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
How many days had it been? 200? 300? In any case, it hasn't been enough. I had lost count at about ninety. I still don't think I had been there long enough. There is no way I could ever be forgiven for my sins. However, I still continued to pray.  
  
I wasn't always a religious person. It was only in prison when I started to attend their weekly masses and finally had myself baptized. Don't ask me why I did it. I thought I would help me cleanse my soul. Of course I was sadly mistaken, because a person like me could never be forgiven so easily.  
  
I had thought of many ways of trying to 'heal my soul.' Damn, that reminded me of Yohji. In some ways, I wish I had done what he did. He must be bliss right now. Yohji can now live forever in sweet bliss without ever knowing about his damned past or the damned sins he committed. Sure he would probably try and find out who he really was, but thanks to the tight security of Kritiker, Yohji will never have to worry about his old damned life again.  
  
So why, why hadn't I done that? Why didn't I just stay and try to experience bliss for myself? Well, I guess I thought it couldn't be that easy. I mean it really does sound too easy of in escape, right? You had sinned, God knows you had sinned, but you don't know you had sinned. It just didn't seem right.  
  
Yes, I had also thought about just killing myself. I deserve to die anyway. Well, actually, after the whole Koua Academy incident, I don't think I would be able to do go through it. I may be brave enough to bring the blade to my wrist, but I my not be able to pierce it through my skin.  
  
My last choice was prison. That's where most people go for being criminals anyway. Besides, this wasn't much different from the prison I lived in before. The only difference was those ugly suits, crappy food, and of course, iron bars.  
  
And there I sat. I was just sitting in my dark cell all alone. Since of the length of time I had been there, I had memorized everything about the place. I knew there was really no point, but for some odd reason I felt like I needed to keep my assassin skills sharp. The prison guards tried to take me different ways to different places to prevent escape; however, small details still went into notice.  
  
Click clack, jingle jangle. That had to be one of the prison guards. He was only five cells away.....make that four...three...two...one. At one, I heard him stop. That was odd. I knew it was too early for lunch, and it definitely wasn't time for them to let the inmates to cluster together. So why was he there? Had I been released? Had my time been paid in full? Had my sins been forgiven?  
  
My hopes of that ever being true were soon diminished as the words of the guard were augmented, "You have a visitor." A visitor? Who would be visiting me? Of course Yohji wouldn't come and Persia definitely wasn't stupid enough to show up here. Aya? Had Aya come back? Was he really visiting me? Halleluiah! My soul had been saved!  
  
I soon ripped my name tag of my suit and boldly gave it to the guard. He didn't look that though. Don't get me wrong, a prison guard is a prison guard, but he was short and there didn't seem to be ANY muscle on the guy. And all he did was laugh when I gave him my name! Who the hell did he think he was!  
  
Following him, I just couldn't contain myself. I was smiling all over. Seeing Aya really meant something to me. He and I were the only ones that decided to keep our true identity, so it felt like there was a better connection between us than between any other member of Weiss.  
  
"In here, and try to keep it short," the guard pointed to a brightly light room with a huge glass wall in the center of it. Underneath the wall were a booth and a phone meant for the prisoners and the visitors. However, my heart crumbled when I didn't see anybody sitting on the other side.  
  
"Sir?" Why I called the guy 'sir' bewildered myself, but I wanted to know if there was really a visitor for me.  
  
I suppose the guard understood my question with the single 'sir' because he soon replied, "She will be with you in a minute."  
  
She? A 'she' came to visit me? What the hell was going on here? I was determined to find an answer, so I ran to the booth, picked up the phone and started to shout into the receiver.  
  
Giggling? Giggling? Damn that guard! All he ever did was giggle or laugh. It really got on my last nerve! I was going to punch that guy in the face if it was the last thing I was going to do! I would never kill him though, just a 'small' punch. I wound up my arm really far back and, "SIR! She's here."  
  
My arm went limp right away and I strange fear fell over my face. My female visitor was here. If only I knew who she was! Then this strange fear wouldn't be so easily written on my face, "Sir?"  
  
The fear on my face soon grew like a cancer to the rest of my body as a new feminine voice was heard, "Would it be okay if we had some privacy?"  
  
I still hadn't turned around, but kept my glare to the guard. "Ma'am, I'm here for your protection. If I were you I wouldn't trust this man." I would have easily punched him that time, but fear was still paralyzing me.  
  
"Please sir? It will only be for awhile. Besides, I trust him."  
  
"If that is what you wish," but before the guard left the room he gave one last menacing glare at me. I felt like such a coward just standing there, but I just couldn't get myself to turn to face the visitor. Her voice sounded so young and beautiful, yet in a way, somewhat familiar.  
  
I was able finally able to get enough courage to turn around. Something wasn't right. She was on my side of the glass! How was that possible? Well I guess it makes sense, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hear her talk so clearly to the guard without using the phone. Wait a minute. There was something else that wasn't right. "AYA-CHAN!"  
  
"Hello, Hidaka-san." Hello Hidaka-san? Hello Hidaka-san? What was wrong with this sentence! Well, beside the fact that it came from Aya-chan.  
  
"Please, call me Ken." Did I actually say that?  
  
"Hai, Ken-kun. I wanted to ask you something." Oh? I wondered what she wanted to ask me. I would have replied, but Aya-chan just kept speaking without the let for interruption, "I'm sorry I came here, but you were the first name on my list and I wanted information. I asked Momoe-san and she only gave me information about you and not my brother! I just wanted her to tell me all about him, but she wouldn't she wouldn't! What was I supposed to do? I went to the address that she gave me, but I didn't realize it was a prison. I went in anyway, because I want answers! Answers, Ken-kun! Answers!"  
  
That girl was just talking way to fast for my mind to comprehend. She demanded answers, but for what questions? I was starting to form questions of my own. "Aya-chan, what is it exactly you need to know?"  
  
"I need to know about my brother!" Her hard face softened. She had had her fist raised like she was about ready to start a fight, but she soon lowered it down preventing herself from doing so. I wish I could tell her everything I knew about her brother, but those types of things she should only be told by her brother himself. "Do you know anything about my brother?"  
  
"The only thing I know is where he is."  
  
"Then where? Where is my brother?"  
  
"The last time I saw him was when he was leaving on a plane for America. However that was before I even entered prison. I wish I knew more."  
  
"So he did go to America!" Aya-chan sounded so happy for a moment, "So then why is he never returned?" The moment of happiness went away as it came.  
  
The answer for that question even I didn't know the answer too. And it was the first time one of Aya-chan's question actually lingered on my mind. I had suddenly realized that I too wanted to know the answers to all my questions about Aya, I mean Ran. "Aya-chan, I think I know what we can do."  
  
"We?" Aya-chan looked so dazed by my use of the word 'we.' There was I way I am sure that both of us could go to America to search for her brother.  
  
"Yes, I meant 'we.' I want to help you find your brother." Aya-chan took a long deep look into my eyes and then looked away. I didn't realize it at first, but she was actually trying to hide her tears from me. I wouldn't have wanted her to. I wanted her to know that I was there for her, and not only her brother. No, it was nothing like a thing of lust, but of a different kind of bond that I felt like we shared. "First, can I ask a favor from you?"  
  
She slowly nodded, "Hai."  
  
"Well, before we go anywhere, I need to get out of here right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And I know just the person you need to go to."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Taketori Mamoru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: Yeah! Another chapter done! Despite what you may think this is not going to be a yaoi fic. Well at least not a KenXAya. For some reason, I just don't see them making a good couple. But brotherly love is always good! Right! BTW, even though I will be changing POVs from chapter to chapter, I think I may eventually go back to Aya-chan's after a few more chapters are written. Lastly I would like to thank my sole reviewer Lady Subaru. You're review was very inspiring! I think I have found a new muse.  
  
JacquesA and JacquesB: HEY! Aren't we your muses?  
  
Jackie: Not anymore!  
  
JacquesA: Fine then. JacquesB, pack your bag, we're leaving.  
  
Jackie: No wait! I was only kidding! Don't leave! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 3

How sad! My muses have abandoned me! Why won't they come back? Sniff sniff. Oh well, I shall carry on without them. I mean the only thing they were good for was for fighting right? Besides I have my new muse, Lady Subaru! YEAH! My sole reviewer! Well, my list of muses WOULD be higher, if more people would umm..::cough:: review. Well despite the lack of reviews I shall keep on writing!  
  
All same disclaimers apply, so don't sue me, please. Am I forgetting anything? Oh right...once again the POV has changed to a different person. Read and find out whose mind I'm probing this time. Also this is a post- Gluhen setting, ignoring all the facts from the Dramatic CDs, OAVs, and Weiss Side B.  
  
Wo ist mein Bruder?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mission Completed and without any of my 'teammates.' I shouldn't even call them teammates, when I am the one getting stuck with all the work. Why the hell did I join this group anyway? Weiss, don't make me laugh! I only joined because of my stupid guilty conscience.  
  
Damn that guilty conscience! By now, I should be WAY past guilty. So why am I not? Well, my past haunts me. I hated Schwarz, but I continued to follow orders from whoever was giving them. Even if that meant beating the crap out of somebody that was like me in every way possible. Now I feel guilty for that one Weiss kitten that I used to torment and in turn I work for the guy.  
  
However, that same kitten seems to have become the real bastard lately. Lately? I meant he's become a bastard ever since he picked up the name Persia. I would kill him if it weren't for this curse of a guilty conscience. Damn damn damn! Wasn't Schuldig the one that was supposed to live with uncontrollable guilt? Maybe I should just change my name to Schuldig.  
  
I miss them. Schwarz I mean. Okay, I said I hated Schwarz before, but it was more like I hated being IN Schwarz. However I do miss Schuldig, Brad, hell even Farfarello. There were some things that annoyed the shit out of me though. Schuldig always pried into my mind, Brad was always reminiscing with his visions, and Farfarello-well he was just Farfarello.  
  
It wasn't until after our huge battle with Rosenkreuz when I realized that all of Schwarz were jealous of Weiss. Brad especially. He always wanted to share a special bond, but knew that could never be true for us. Weiss was what he wanted us to be. And that's what I became. Weiss.  
  
However, this Weiss isn't as strongly bonded as the one Schwarz used to fight. Our 'Abyssinian' isn't anything compared to the one Brad used to fight. Why the hell did Persia choose him anyway? Oh, that's right. 'Abyssinian' had a sister.  
  
Damn, Persia still has a conscience no matter what people may think. I already had to see him to report that our mission had been completed. I walked towards headquarters and it took me about an hour to get there. Kritiker was always changing where headquarters was. This time the building was small, and surprisingly had a lot of light surrounding it. The starlight could have added the extra glow, but the building still stood out compared to all the other ones. I walked inside trying to figure out which way to go. To my luck I spotted somebody I recognized.  
  
"Hey, Rex."  
  
"Hey, Nagi. Came in to report about the mission?" Rex talked like she was actually happy to see me. I know this was not true as she hated me from the first day I joined Weiss.  
  
"Do you know where Persia is?"  
  
"Hai. However there is some strange visitor trying to come in and see him. I don't think it would be wise to go to him, thus showing the visitor where he is. Why don't you just give me the report?" Give her the report? Give her the report?! Yeah right. She's too damn worried about Persia for her own well-being. She thinks she's going to become the new 'Mrs. Takatori.' Baka.  
  
"No, it would be better if I talked with Persia in person. Don't mind if I ask, but where is this strange visitor? Maybe I can get rid of him?"  
  
Rex was taken back by this comment, but she let out a reply, "Well, SHE'S downstairs somewhere. Good luck finding her."  
  
With that, Rex gave me the cold shoulder and I was set to find Persia and this strange visitor on my own. Who the hell could it possibly be? An old secretary? If it were, Rex may have not known who they were as Kritiker goes as far as to destroy records of their secretaries. Makes you think about what happened with the records for Weiss, doesn't it?  
  
No matter, I wanted to see who this visitor was, and more importantly, I wanted to talk with Persia. What about? Who the hell knows, but I know if I talk with him, I will find an answer I am looking for.  
  
Once I reached basement level I tried searching for anything out of the ordinary. Well there were a bunch of dimly lit halls, a bunch of heavily bolted doors, and to my surprise, I sobbing women.  
  
"Hn," maybe this will cause the women to become aware of my presence. Sure enough, it was. She looked up into my eyes with her tear filled eyes. Why did those eyes look so familiar?  
  
"Can you help me?" She spoke! What wonder comes from so feeble of voice! My curiosity grew like the cat's and I had no choice but to chase my prey.  
  
"What do you need help with?" My guilty conscience kicks in.  
  
"I'm looking for someone. His name is Takatori Mamoru. Do you know where he is?" If you could see her face! It was brilliant with crimson from all the tears she had been shedding! Where oh where have I seen such a face before?  
  
"Just your luck. I just happen to be looking for the same person. We can search together."  
  
"Hai!" The brilliance on her face grew brighter. "Arigato."  
  
The women and I went searching door by door for one person. However curiosity still seemed to bite me, as I knew there was something more to this women than finding somebody with the name of Takatori. "If you don't mind me asking," I begin, "Why do you want to see Takatori?"  
  
"Well, I," the brilliance on her face faded with my question. Damn my curiosity! "I wanted to know what happened to my brother. He's been missing for some time now, and I have no idea what has happened to him."  
  
Her brother? Another one of these brother-sister stories? Give me a break! Just how many do I have to hear in this lifetime? One is enough. Still, this thought intrigued me even more, "So why go to Takatori?"  
  
"He told me to come here."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Hidaka-san." Oh my God, that name sounds familiar.  
  
"...and....what is your brother's name?" I stuttered my question in fear of what her answer might be.  
  
"Fujimiya. Fujimiya Ran." Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Was her brother really the great 'Abyssinian' in whom I have always been in envy because of the bonds he shares?! Did this make her Fujimiya Aya, in whom Ran avenged?  
  
"Oh," Is that all I can say to her! After all the things I have done to her, or rather what Schwarz had did to her? We had kidnapped her and yet she stands here oblivious to the fact that I was once her destiny towards death. What the hell was wrong with this picture?  
  
"Listen! I think somebody is behind this door!" Aya-chan sounds so eager to learn. Of course, this is all in search for her brother. Damn, how I envy thee!  
  
"It could be him!" I reply with as much enthusiasm that I could muster. I couldn't let Aya-chan down now, especially now that I know about her quest. A quest to search for her long lost brother! How noble! If I didn't carry the name of Weiss, I would be a knight and helped her with her deed!  
  
That's when it hit me. If only I could convince Persia. If Persia still had a conscience like I thought he did, then maybe when he sees Aya-chan, he will let me go! Either that, or Tsukiyono Omi will come back from the grave.  
  
Knock knock. No response. "It's locked." I heard Aya-chan state. Well, of course I could easily fix that.  
  
The door opened slowly to reveal somebody lurking in the shadows. Damn Persia! He always has to hide his face! Why can't he just show his emotion like everyone else? Once the shadow is gone, his eyes will reveal all!  
  
"Nagi," came a cold voice, "Mission report."  
  
"Of course, Persia, but first there is somebody who wants to meet you."  
  
Aya-chan was waiting by the door patiently to see if she could come in. I gestured her to follow me inside, but she hesitated a little before stepping her foot through the doorway. "You want to find you're brother don't you?" I reminded her. Almost immediately with her new strength she came right into Persia's face.  
  
Persia was definitely startled as he shot back into the light. He obliviously recognized who the girl was, not only from his eyes, but from the formation of the word 'Aya-kun' on his lips. He tried his best to regain his composure, but you could still see that the site of this girl really hit him, and hard.  
  
"What did you want to see me for?" He asks in a cold voice. Well he wasn't able to hide his face, but his voice was a totally different story.  
  
"Hidaka-san," shock, "told me that you could help me with something."  
  
"Of course! Hidaka-san was right, I can help you with anything." That statement must have taken a lot of guts for Takatori to say. However I always remember that promise he had made to the other members of Weiss. I wasn't there to hear it, but thanks to Schuldig I was able to find out about it. Takatori promised never to harm Weiss or any of their family members. Ever. From Takatori's words, it was easily identifiable for me to see that he caught on to what Aya-chan was asking about. The Tsukiyono had taken control for this meeting.  
  
"I'm searching for my brother. The last I heard, he was headed for America, but after that I know nothing! I went to see Hidaka-san; he knew nothing; and then he told me to come to you! Hidaka-san said he wanted to help, but first he needs to get out of prison."  
  
"Believe me, Hidaka-san will be out in no time," once again these words sound strained, "As for your brother I may have some information you have been looking for. I have his plane flight number, date, and destination on file and I can easily give them to you. That may not be much, but it's something."  
  
"Arigato!" Aya-chan was practically jumping up and down. How I envy thee even more! However, she soon stopped and looked quizzically at Takatori, "How did you know you would be able to find my brothers plane information, when I haven't even given you his name?"  
  
Holy Shit! This statement even shocked me! What was Takatori going to say? Well at this point, Takatori was no longer present, but instead an innocent flower-shop worker in his place. "I knew who your brother was. He told me all about you. He gave me such descriptive narratives about you, that I wouldn't need a photograph to recognize you. Besides, the two of you look alike."  
  
Shit! I wish I saw Tsukiyono Omi for often! This is my chance! Maybe he will let me go with! After all this is the soft hearted kitten I'm talking about here.  
  
Aya-chan seemed pretty satisfied with Omi's answer. "One of my secretary's will bring you the files you need," and with that Aya-chan went beaming out the door.  
  
"That was nice of you," I state but in a sarcastic way. I can never be sincere with this overly sensitive kitten. However, Tsukiyono Omi then stepped back into the dark, once again covering his face. The last glimpse I caught of him was of a tear rolling down his cheek. "Well?"  
  
"Nagi," Persia took one deep breath, "Mission report."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
So he's still evil! Don't worry it probably won't stay that way. At least I wouldn't hope so, but who's to say with my main muses gone? Sigh! Maybe if they receive more reviews they will decide to come back! So get reviewing!  
  
Also I'm having trouble deciding who to include in my next chapter....should it be Yohji or Schuldig/Crawford? Tell me what you think and I will try to write what I think fits. Ciao! 


	4. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 4

::sniff sniff:: People do love me! I had so many lovely people review! I have four new muses! Yeah! I no longer need those traitors JacquesA and JacquesB. I would like to thank my reviewers-Kasra, Meri, ran, dark wings alias raat ke rani, and Lady Subaru-for becoming my muses! Yeah!  
  
Okay, sorry for the wait, but my computer has been down for a few days no thanks to some evil virus that ate into my computer. I swear my computer is invested with them! Any how I'm glad to bring you this next chapter, but I've sorry to say it's not in the POV of Ran. It probably won't be until I get further on in the story and we'll see just how long I plan on making this fiction. Same disclaimers apply along with the post-Gluhen setting staying the same, so let's get started.  
  
Wo ist meinen Bruder? Chapter 4  
  
The smell of fresh air! I can't wait until I get to see my wife again. She has been gone these past two months in the States for she was urgently needed to staff one of the hospitals there. She said it would only take a week when she left, but I then soon got a call saying that she had to stay longer. I waited for two months upon her return and finally decided to just go out and see her myself.  
  
We haven't known each other for very long. That is, I mean, my wife and me. I met her after waking up in the hospital. I had no memory of what happened that got me there, I only remember waking up and seeing her beautiful eyes smiling down upon me. She helped me try to figure out who I was, but when all attempts failed I soon gave up and worked towards having a future. It was inevitable that my future be with the women that helped me remember my past. For all that she had done, I wanted to help create her future.  
  
After about a month, my wife and I married. That had to be the happiest day of my life! The wedding was small, not that I minded, and I got to meet all of her friends and family. The decorations were of eloquence, and the wedding cake was scrumptious. That only had to mean the honey moon would have to be twice as good, right? However, because of my wife's duty as a nurse, that desirable honey moon never happened and the pleasures of being newlyweds were held off.  
  
By the time my wife had left for the States, we were only about a month's couple. This saddened my heart, and I should have left with her to the States, but something had urged me to stay here in Japan. However, after another two months, I couldn't stand to be away from her any longer and had to schedule my own flight to see her.  
  
The destination was New York City and I was to leave on March the third. For some odd reason, this date felt like it had some sort of importance to me, but I soon brushed it off when I boarded the plane.  
  
The aircraft itself was small. However, the number of people that were on it was immense. I thought I would have had to schedule another flight if it wasn't for this nice woman who pointed out the seat in which I was supposed to sit in. Apparently, the man in whom she was with sat in the wrong seat. It didn't really make any difference to me, so as long as I was able to get to my destination, but for some odd reason the confused man confused me by wanting to switch seats so that he sat right next to me.  
  
I guess at first appearance he would look like any normal person-brown hair, green eyes-that sort of thing. However with closer examination I was able to recognize his face from someplace. He kept on talking and talking trying to make good conversation with him saying that 'people on airplanes always tell each other their deepest secrets as they will never see each other again anyway,' however to no avail. I had to break his chain of nonsense before his throat ran dry.  
  
"Hey, I think I have seen you somewhere before," the man looked taken back, and I suppose he was just startled that I spoke anything at all so I continued, "Are you Hidaka Ken?"  
  
Okay, so maybe he was more startled at the fact that I actually knew his name and he had probably never seen my face ever before. The man sat silent for a few minutes before actually responding. He tried to say something before as I noticed words forming on his lips, but it took a great while for the sound to actually come out. "Yes, I am Hidaka Ken."  
  
"I thought so! I saw your face and I have to admit it took me awhile, but you played for the J-league didn't you?" This time I felt like the one that was rambling on. Hidaka kept silent for another few moments before replying in what seemed like a restrained happiness.  
  
"I am surprised you took notice! I mean, I only played on the J-league for a little while and didn't think people would actually remember my name or my face for that matter."  
  
"Well I have been doing a lot of reading lately," which was the truth as I had nothing else to occupy my time with since my wife was away and I in return was without a career.  
  
"Oh? Anything in particular?" Finally that confused man had gotten the conversation he had wanted.  
  
"No not really. I had been trying to read anything that would spark my memory."  
  
"Spark your memory? From what?" Hidaka looked rather puzzled I decided to let him have my life story, or the few months that become my life story. To my surprise, Hidaka listened rather intently absorbing every word like a sponge. I suppose this guy was a sucker for anybody who had lived. From what I have read, Hidaka was kicked out of the J-league because of conflicts with drugs. Of course I didn't want to bring back his horrid past, so I continued on with what I knew from mine.  
  
"So?" Hidaka questioned after I thought I was done explaining to him my autobiography, "I never actually caught your wife's name." "Well, her name is Ito Asuka."  
  
"Asuka is it? It is a really nice name." Hidaka seemed satisfied with my answer as he smiled an actual genuine smile.  
  
"A pretty name for a pretty lady." Where had that line come from? I had never remembered myself using something that sounded so close to a...a pickup line? No matter, after I said that Hidaka burst into a wild laughter. I really couldn't understand why exactly this made him laugh, but I soon joined in and pretty soon we were getting weird stares from everybody else on the plane.  
  
"Hidaka-san!" The woman who was with Hidaka during boarding spoke for the first time since we had left the airport. "You're causing people to stare at you!" Well that was restating the obvious. However, our laughter soon quieted down, "Hidaka-san, we're here!"  
  
"Already?" Hidaka asked in amazement. I did seem like we weren't on the plane for that long. The flight attendant soon made an announcement of our landing and stated the time as 2 o'clock pm. Wait a minute; we left Japan at 3 pm. Well it was time to reset my watch.  
  
"How long have we been flying?" Hidaka had asked the question I wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"12 hours," replied the young woman.  
  
"Wow, we have been talking for that long?" I said out loud more for myself than for Hidaka.  
  
"I guess so. Time flies when you're having fun." That was such a true statement and a statement which supported his earlier thesis about how people on planes always tell each other their deepest secrets.  
  
"You know, this may sound weird," Hidaka started, "but I don't think you ever gave me your name during the entire flight."  
  
He was right! I guess in the midst of everything else I forgot to include that small detail. "My name? Well, people now know me as Ito Altwin, but you can just call me Alt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
ooooo....lot's of irony in this chapter, don't you think?  
  
Well I would like to thank everybody for their wonderful reviews! It is really you who keep my writing!  
  
About the title...okay, as I was pointed out by Meki it contains some bad grammar in it. Well, I am currently a German II student, however mein Grammatik ist nicht gut! Okay, what I'm saying here is that I barely have enough grammar skills for English so it's very hard when it's in a language I barely understand. However I do appreciate any corrections given as it will make this story sparkle and shin like no other! So I will try and cover up this mistake as best I can.  
  
As for the next chapter I think I will go into the POV of Knight (thanks dark wings alias raat ke rani for the idea!), and I will try to put into view some of the things Kasra mentioned. It was really nice to see somebody else's view on the last episode of Gluhen, and a lot of what Kasra said intrigued me and I thought about adding some of those views (especially the ones about Mamoru) into the next chapter.  
  
Tell me what you think! I will go from there, because you the reviewers are my muses! 


	5. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 5

Gomen! I had no idea it would take me so long to get the next chapter up! Ah well, better late than never right?  
  
Same disclaimers apply, setting is Post-Gluhen.........I'll leave my comments for the end of the chapter so we can go ahead and get this thing started.  
  
Wo ist mein Bruder?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Another Bud-dark please."  
  
"Are you sure?" the bartender asked, "This would be your sixth tonight." Yeah, like I hadn't noticed.  
  
I had come to various bars over the past several months slowly drinking the night away to find myself in the street with a pounding headache the next morning.  
  
One may wonder where the funds may come for this slight drinking problem. Well, let's just say I had a lot of money saved up from the previous life in which I do not want to remember.  
  
My whole previous life was devoted to justice in whom only the innocent deserved to see. I was not one of that innocence nor would somebody from the outside consider me just. I'll admit to my crimes. I murdered people. Nothing more or nothing less, the simple fact is that I had taken away several peoples lives.  
  
Who's to say that it wasn't for a cause? Of course there was a reason for this murder. My teammates and I had...that's right; I almost forgot to mention my teammates.  
  
Each one of my teammates stood out in my mind; each with different characteristics and personalities that suited them well. However, I can't help but reminisce about one of those teammates even more than the rest.  
  
"Knight." My precious drinking was interrupted by a voice all too familiar. It's kind of funny, because my mind was still lost to the memories of my former teammates. Perhaps I did have too much to drink. "Knight." Or perhaps not.  
  
"What do you want?" I had wished I had sad something different, but my drunken state of mind had completely taken over my body.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"Huh?" I quizzically looked at her, when I noticed that she was indicating the empty bottles on the table in front of me. "Sure," I finally replied after having the urge of puking my guts out.  
  
"Please, go to the bathroom first," she gave me a stern but concerned look and immediately I replied to her command. Now don't think I actually took orders from anybody, but in this case, I just really had to get all that alcohol out of my system.  
  
By the time I got to the restroom, the world around me seemed to sway in several different colors. I could no longer identify one object from the other; I was blindly tried to feel for the door. I had thought the door was only seconds away, but I passed before I could reach it.  
  
"Knight...Knight...Honjo Yuushi!"  
  
"What?" I immediately shot up drenched with beads of sweat all over my face and body. I found myself inside a nice, soft comfortable bed.  
  
The room itself had a comfortable appeal to it. The walls were made up of a nice robin's egg blue, the windows were perfectly lined with white silk curtains, and the floor was covered with a carpet that would tickle your toes if you were to have walked on it.  
  
I finally decided to take a glance at the other occupant in the room beside me. Queen was what I called her. I remember her always having a face of determination, but when I saw her; the face was merely constructed of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked in hope for her story that had happened in my absence.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ouch. Her last comment struck me hard. I knew she had only come to the bar last night to meet with me and I had been the real 'Takatori-like' bastard.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be. Look I'm...."  
  
"Shhh...." Why didn't she let me apologize? My concern for her had grown immensely.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got drunk and passed out."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know." If she did know, than why wasn't she responding to my question?  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
Queen then let out a huge sigh and shuck her head no. "Look," she stated, "I probably guessing that you have a pounding headache right now." She then handed me a wet washcloth to put on my forehead. "This might not do much, but I really doubt that you could handle any amount of drugs at the moment." She then also put a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed. "Remember to drink lots of water. I'll come back to refill your glass later. Right now, just get some rest."  
  
Curiosity was still killing me. I wanted to know what happened. Still, Queen was right. I had a headache the size of Tokyo, I really didn't feel up to listening to that long of story. Queen would tell me when I felt better. She had to. I took a huge gulp of water, and then set out for another few hours of dreamless sleep.  
  
The next time I woke up, I was relieved to find myself in the same bed, in the same room. However, I was unfortunate to find Queen in the room too. My headache had subsided for the most part, and now I thought it the best time to get all my questions answered.  
  
Slowly I got up, finding my clothes neatly folded next to the bed. I was about to put them on when I felt a desire need for a bath. It really smelt like I needed one anyway.  
  
Walking with only my boxers on, I stepped into the hallway in search for the bathroom. To my surprise, the hall was very long and narrow in which only four doors were found against the wall-one door leading to where I slept. I assumed that one of the other doors had to be the bathroom, but which one was it?  
  
Might as well try each one of them, I thought to myself. I decided to go ahead and try the one closest to me, but with no luck. When I opened the door I found myself shivering from the outside air.  
  
It was time to try door number two. I doubted that two of the doors would lead outside, but I still prepared myself for the worse. When the door opened, I was surprise not by the outdoors, but by the large living area that was laid before me. Several couches sat in the middle of the room, while a little kitchen nook was placed behind these couches. In front of these couches was nothing else besides a very large and dark television screen.  
  
This place must have been mission quarters for the Crashers team. The team I had quit months ago.  
  
Inside the kitchen nook, on top of the small oaken table, I couldn't help but notice an envelope with the name 'Knight' on it. Oh no! Queen must have left me! Had this letter all the answers I was seeking?  
  
I crept to the table slowly and examined the letter. By appearance, it didn't look thick in size, but it felt very heavy. Spotting a knife on the table, I slowly opened the envelope wary not to tear anything that was on the inside. In the midst of carefulness, a noticed something fall to the floor. I was still more eager to find what was written on the letter, so I continued cutting until I was able to draw it out.  
  
Inside there were two letters. One looked new and fresh, but the other looked old and torn in a few corners. I decided to read the older looking one first.  
  
Dear Yuushi,  
  
I am writing to thank you for all that you have done for me. Thank you. I feel words aren't enough. I'm sorry I did not have to chance to speak with you after the mission. You may have heard that I indeed was 'missing in action' but I want you to know that I am alive and well. I have decided to turn away from my life of sin and try to start a new life. I only hope that you can try and find happiness too.  
  
Your Friend, Ran  
  
The letter I had been holding had been completely drenched with my tears. My hands continued to shake as I reached for the next letter. Hearing from Ran has to be the happiest news I received these past few months. All I can say is Halleluiah! One of my dearest friends-my dearest brother-is alive! However, my smile soon vanished as I read the next letter.  
  
Dear Knight,  
  
I suppose you have already read the letter Ran gave you. I am sorry I couldn't mail it to you, but it was only yesterday that I found out there was no mailing address I could send it to.  
  
I am sure you also have questions concerning the Crashers team. Well, let me explain what happened with the Crashers first.  
  
After you left, Persia instantly got somebody in to fill your place. However, the other members did not get along very well, forcing the Crashers team to disband.  
  
Where you are currently is in fact Weiss headquarters. You may use this location to stay in for the next few weeks as Weiss had a mission assigned at a different location. I must accompany them with this mission, so I will next be coming back either.  
  
Now what I may tell you next may become of even more shock. The letter in which Ran gave to you was in fact written months ago, right after the mission at Koua Academy. Today, information about Ran's whereabouts is unknown. Hidaka Ken and Fujimiya Aya have journeyed to the United States in search for him, but from information, luck hasn't been on their side.  
  
I give you my deepest apologies for these unfortunate circumstances.  
  
Queen  
  
P.S. Enclosed is a gift Ran meant to give you along with his letter.  
  
Now the tears of happiness had become tears of sadness. I finally decided to pick up that in which I dropped on the floor. Seeing this gift made my eyes swell up in tears once again. Each one of the tears had fallen on to my newly received White Cross.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Whoa! This was one hard chapter to write! Well at least it's done now.  
  
BAHH!!! I give up on naming this thing! I'll just keep the title as 'Wo ist mein Bruder?' k? It is just really hard for me to tell akk from nom from dat..yadadadada, you get my point?  
  
I'm kind of disappointed with how this chapter turned out. Hmm....well curses for whoever came up with the idea of having Knight's POV!!!  
  
I'm only kidding of course; it's just that it was REALLY hard for me to write this chapter. Dunno why, it just was. I think I'm just mad that I didn't include Mamoru in this as much as I wanted to, but then again whatever.  
  
As for the next chapter, I'll probably go back into the POV of either Ken or Aya-chan. Can't decide yet. Hmm.....or maybe Farfarello? Well review and maybe I'll use your idea. Maybe.  
  
Lastly I would like to thank all my reviewers (Lady Subaru, Kasra, Quatorze, Meri, ran, dark winds alias raat ke rani) for their input on this story. You have no idea how much you have helped me in the process of writing. Again thank you. Words alone cannot express my gratitude. 


	6. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 6

Gomen! I had no idea it would take me this long to write the next chapter! I had part this written out some time before, but somehow it was lost through time. Damn you evil clock! Give me back my hours!  
  
Anyway, I do hope you forgive me for my lateness and I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers! So...thank you beriath, Lady Subaru, Kasra, Quatorze, Meri, ran, and dark winds alias raat ke rani!  
  
Anyhow, let's begin with the sixth chapter, k? Same disclaimers apply. Post-Gluhen setting. A word of warning for this chapter: There may be some slight OOC-ness, weird time lapses, and references to Catholicism. I'm telling you just so you know. Now on with it!  
  
Wo ist mein Bruder?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The days get longer and longer during the spring season at the Church. More children come outside to play, many baptisms occur, and many marriages are held. And I am here to watch this all take place.  
  
I have to admit, the church in itself is a very peaceful sanctuary. I would have never thought this true a year ago, but a lot has happened in the past twelve months.  
  
My former life consisted of killing person after person after person. At first, I thought my soul purpose in life was 'to hurt God.' Killing these people would just hurt God even more, fulfilling my goal to get revenge for the pain He caused me.  
  
Then, I met someone. Actually, I had already known her; however, we hadn't seen each other for many years. I would always blame her for my pain just like I would blame God, only resulting in me killing more people including Ruth herself.  
  
I continued my Berserker ways until finally, it got old. God was no longer feeling any pain. He was only causing me more pain. Many people had assumed that this insane madman could never hold human emotion; however they are only making an ass out of themselves. I must confess; I do not feel physical pain. That does not mean I am not capable of feeling pain on the inside. This pain tore my insides out.  
  
One of my 'colleagues' noticed this emotion I was feeling, had told me that if I didn't do anything about it that I would one day do something so drastic I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. At the time, I couldn't possibly think of anything too horrible for the Berserker. Soon I realized that I was in fact in love with my teammates. No, this wasn't the type of love one might find 'romantic,' but in fact a brotherly love between them. I had never known this kind of love to exist before.  
  
Although, I did have to admit that something was very odd about this relationship we had. We were never the team that would look at for each other, or do favors for each other. We were just merely a team made for killing people. There was nothing more to it. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the fact that I was the Berserker who received love.  
  
I soon thanked Brad for his advice, and finally acted upon it by moving the United States and becoming a Catholic Priest. Yes, I had become a Catholic Priest.  
  
Some people have a hard time remembering me as the young sweet innocent Jei that once cherished every moment of Bible study and would attend mass everyday. Then again, here I am reverting back to this Jei and trying to rid myself of this Berserker inside of me.  
  
After I had reflected over my past life, I decided to get back to my job as a priest. Recently, I had been sorting through the amount of money received from some anonymous person. One of the nuns brought in the money saying it was from some man. She didn't give me any description about him except for the fact that he was grieving. If I had known of this grieving, I would have come and helped this man out. However, no attempt to find him has been made.  
  
"Father Jei?" My thoughts were interrupted by the same nun.  
  
"Yes?" I inquired.  
  
"We have some people that wish to speak with you," she plainly stated not giving any hint as to whom.  
  
"Well, where are they?"  
  
"Oh! They are waiting patiently outside. Do you want me to bring them here to your office then?"  
  
At first I thought this was a rather obvious answer, but after pondering for a while, I came up with a better idea. "Let me meet them in front of the altar."  
  
"Okay, then." With that she left, and I had to make my way out of the office to the church itself.  
  
By the time I got there, I couldn't help but notice all the tall Gothic stained-glass windows that surrounded me. Out of all the homilies I have given in this same place, I had never taken the time to actually LOOK at these masterpieces.  
  
I continued to stare with great awe when I was soon awakened by the smallest cough sounding like it came from a young girl. I change my eyes so that I am able to look into her eyes. These eyes matched the beauty of the stained-glass windows shining light through their brilliant color.  
  
"May I know your name?" I asked sinking deeper into her eyes.  
  
"You can call me Aya," she said turning her eyes away from mine, "And my friend's name here is-" she paused noticing that her companion was no longer with her, "Now where did he go?" she asked to herself. I couldn't help but notice a silhouette of a young man right outside the door leading to outside. I smiled to myself, trying not to think of the first time I tried entering the church before going through Holy Orders. It was a hard a difficult journey for myself, and I couldn't help but wonder if this man was wanting to go through that same journey. I hoped that he would; he would be the first person to go through this process after I did. I would no longer be this new priest, but a priest of wisdom and age.  
  
"I'm sorry about my friend. He's been acting like this ever since we were told to come meet you, Father Jei." Her statement only supported my insight about this man.  
  
I became so enthusiastic about this idea that I couldn't help but ask, "So when does he want to start his sacrament the Holy Orders?"  
  
"What?' The girl named Aya looked rather confused by my question. This worried me into thinking that their intentions were different from what I thought they were.  
  
"What did you come here for?" I asked praying that the answer was something I wanted to here.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for someone. I'm looking for my brother to be exact. We have heard that he was last sited with a nun from this church," she then showed me a picture. In this picture were four florists all in whom reminded me of the life I had wanted to forget.  
  
"Weiss..." The name burned my tongue as would holy water burn on a vampire's skin. The rage of the Berserker boiled in my veins and were soon about to explode destroying everything in its path.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" The words were droned out by the fury going inside my head. Weiss. Their names were poison to my ears! I could not help but think it was their fault for making me this man of sin! I would have washed it all away, but Weiss had to bring it back!  
  
"Father Jei!" This firm voice broke the power of my wrath. "So?"  
  
"So what?" I was still holding this deep resentment towards the man I was now facing.  
  
"Can you help us?" These words came out with great sorrow and grief that I was soon able to forgive this man.  
  
"Well, I know this maybe of no importance to your quest, but I you may want to hear this," I knew he was surprised to see me with this calm aura surrounding me. I would have even surprised myself. In fact I knew I would be squaring off with Siberian if this situation were to have happened a few months ago. Although, Berserker soon became the priest known as Father Jei.  
  
It was at this point a startling revelation was sounded by its horn. "Ran was here earlier," I finally decided to spit out.  
  
This sentence not only came of shock from the other man in the room, but to me as well. I knew the man the nun saw earlier had to have some sort of connection with me. Even without a description of this man, I knew in my heart that what I was saying was true. I also knew that this man went by the name of Ran. No longer was he Aya or Abyssinian, but simply Ran. He had become this man through the sacrament of Holy Orders.  
  
Well, maybe he didn't actually partake in anything that drastic, but Ran must have wanted to become somebody else just like I did when I became a priest.  
  
"What?" I was urged to continue and forced to tell these people all I knew. The last drop of boiling blood left my body as Aya-chan's eyes flooded with desire. Another revelation sounded its horn; Aya-chan had experienced just as much pain as I have. I even felt sympathy come over me for Ken and his pain. We all experience pain, and we all deserve better.  
  
"Well," I continued, "he came here earlier and donated money. Well, I didn't see him, but Sister Catherine has," I pointed towards the door indicated where she was, "However, it was a while ago when he was here. I'm sorry, but that's all I know."  
  
The two of them just stood there dazed and confused. Then I noticed a little glimmer in Aya-chan's eye. That little glimmer soon grew larger and larger. No sound was made just fast flowing glimmers of water that can be seen at a distance river or pond.  
  
"Aya-chan," Ken had seemed to stop the flow of water if only for a second, "We will find him. I promise you that." Ken embraced Aya-chan lovingly causing myself to have a momentary longing to help in their search. However, I knew my life now existed here, inside the church, and the only thing I could have done was prayed.  
  
I noticed Ken escorting Aya-chan towards the exit. Just when they reached the door, I reached out my hand and grabbed Ken's shoulder. He was surprised, but yet seemed to understand what I was going to say,  
  
"I'm sorry," we said in unison. In that same moment, we both seemed to reach this understanding with one another. No we probably will never cross paths again, but now all are disputes are finally at peace and we both have realized what a blessing forgiveness is.  
  
I then started walking towards my office but couldn't help but overhear Ken and Aya-chan conversing. "Let's try the hospital next," I heard them say and then the final revelation sounded its horn. Some of the money should go towards helping fund the hospital down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Well, how do you like? Once again I'm sorry for the delay! Oh, and for all those non-Catholics out there:  
  
altar-a table at the front of the church blessed by the bishop used for religious purposes. Holy Orders- a sacrament in which someone goes through in order to become a priest or a nun  
  
Well, to tell you the truth I really don't know how long it takes someone to go through Holy Orders, so sorry if there is any really big time lapse because of that. And if there is anything I forgot please don't hesitate to tell!  
  
Once again, thank you to all my reviewers (beriath, Lady Subaru, Kasra, Quatorze, Meri, ran, and dark winds alias raat ke rani). Please keep reviewing! It saddens me deeply when I don't receive reviews from everybody. ::sniff sniff:: 


	7. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 7

I feel so bad! During my nice long winter break, I didn't even write a single chapter! Gomen!  
  
Well, I'm updating now, and that's all that matters! Well, okay, not really, I just feel like babbling.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz...savvy?  
  
Okay, now I think I'm going to start doing individual comments for my lovely reviewers! This is my first time doing this, but since I love my reviewers I decided to give it a try!  
  
Kasra: I suppose Farfarello's story was a little twisted, although I honestly couldn't see him still as murderer for all those years without being affected by it. Though I suppose a Catholic priest was going overboard, it was able to get the point across. I really do enjoy reading your reviews, and I hope you will continue to read this piece of fiction. Thank you!  
  
dark wings alias raat ke rani: Thanks for the information about Holy Orders! Well, now the timing does seem off even if by a little. However, it is true that they never mention what happened with Farfarello or just how old the characters were when Gluhen was set. Once again thanks for the information! I will continue to update as long as you keep reading!  
  
beriath: Actually, I have thought about adding in some characters or plot line or something from side b, but I honestly haven't read anything more about it than the preview. Anyway, it is really sad that Ken and Aya are so close, but yet so far away...keep reading and thank you!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tick...tock...tick...tock...if that clock had 'ticked' one more time I was going to kill-good thing my old friend Bradley came in through the door instead of somebody else.  
  
"Damn, Schuldig, we didn't get the job," Bradley cursed out loud. I would have easily probed into his mind if I was actually in the mood to, but this time I wasn't.  
  
It's really started to freak me out though. I mean I haven't been able to probe into ANYBODY'S mind lately. It's not that I can't either....that is I mean physically. I just no longer have the desire to torment someone to the point of suicide.  
  
Perhaps I'm losing it myself. I'm going insane! Who cares what happens to old Schuldig, he was a bastard anyway! At least, much more of a bastard than Bradley Crawford was!  
  
Damn it! Why couldn't I just kill him like I did everybody else? He tries to give me these words of advice that are pointless. For example, there was this time when I was trying to probe into the minds of a newlywed couple-he said I was just trying to cover up my own insecurities! What the hell! I'm a bloody assassin! You really think I have any insecurities? Fine, agree with Bradley. See if I care.  
  
"Schuldig, it's your turn to try and find us a job." I wished that he would just SHUT THE FUCK UP! His 'leadership' was getting us nowhere.  
  
"Why don't we just kill somebody? We used to get a lot of money doing that!"  
  
I couldn't stand the look Bradley was giving me. If only I could probe into his mind again I would screw up his brain so badly that I would-but no. I couldn't do it. Something made me stop.  
  
"Is that really what you want to do? Revert back to our lives of old and kill people?"  
  
"Why the hell not? Nagi went back to it." "Schuldig, you're starting to sound like a little kid."  
  
Me, a kid? No, Bradley I'm old...REALLY old...almost as old as you.  
  
"If you must insist on annoying me, please do so at another time. I'm not feeling very well today."  
  
Sure, Bradley, whatever you say. You're the boss of me. You were always the boss of me.  
  
Wait, what? Bradley is not feeling well? Why? Okay, I promise I didn't read his mind, but I knew that something had happened when he was job searching. You could tell easily just from the look on his face. What or who happened?  
  
"I bumped into Nagi if you must know," Crawford replied. I swear I didn't probe into his mind. Perhaps I'm thinking too loudly? "Yes you are, you stupid jack-ass."  
  
"Fine I get the hint; I'll leave. I did have a date tonight."  
  
"Oh really? Who with?"  
  
"My boyfriend," I replied sarcastically. I just couldn't stand to be around this man anymore; he was starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"You really shouldn't leave until you can control your thoughts. You might scare somebody on the street you know." Okay, now this was getting downright annoying. "Now you know how it feels on the other side, Schuldig."  
  
"I suppose I do." I decided to leave Bradley be for a little while and get myself a drink from the kitchen. "You want anything?"  
  
"Just some water please," after hearing Bradley say that I could hear him stretch out on the couch. Something must have got to him today; I was going to find out what.  
  
By the time I reached the refrigerator, I could already hear poor Bradley snoozing on the couch. He sounded so cute! I was about to just grab a beer and leave, but then I decided on the healthier choice and grabbed to glasses full of water. I went ahead and placed a glass right next to Bradley and sat down with mine on the chair next to the couch. He really did look quite peaceful. I really shouldn't disturb him. A little mind- reading wouldn't hurt would it?  
  
I set my glass on the table right next to Bradley's and prepared for any amount of abuse I would receive from Bradley if he were to wake. Okay, one, two, and...  
  
Nagi was standing there like he would always do after we came back from one of our 'missions.' "So how are things?" I heard Bradley ask, "It doesn't seem you've changed at all since I last saw you. You even look more sad, lonely, and depressed since the last time we met."  
  
"Perhaps, but you know how this life goes," Nagi replied monotone seemingly indifferent to the situation at hand.  
  
"I suppose all those Takatoris are the same. They only use you for what you are and not who you are."  
  
"I suppose." Damn this kid is messed up.  
  
"There's more to the story isn't there Nagi?" I saw Bradley with a face of worry. A face of worry...from Bradley?  
  
"Do you remember the last mission when all four of us were together? The one where we kidnapped that girl for Ezsett?"  
  
"Vaguely, but yes. Nagi what is this about? I cannot see where you are going with this."  
  
"Then I will tell you. I saw HER, Aya-chan specifically, not too long ago. She was at Kritiker headquarters looking for her brother..."  
  
"Wasn't her brother--?"  
  
"Yes! Crawford I can't help but feel responsible!" Nagi's yell caused great alarm easily seen and heard through Bradley's mind.  
  
"Is there anyway--?"  
  
"No," Nagi's voice seemed distant and belonging to somebody else, "There is no way I would ever be forgiven. There is no way I could help."  
  
Probing into Bradley's mind made me realize the plan he had in mind during that time. Nagi was able to figure out Bradley's plan too.  
  
"Don't! Do not kill him! You know what he stands for. If you were to kill him, all possibilities would be gone!"  
  
So Bradley...there is one last kill for you after all. This time you're not even getting paid. I would love to help.  
  
"I'm not going to kill him," Brad sat up on the couch and took a sip from his water. "We promised ourselves never to go back to our old ways. However, it looks like one of us broke that promise."  
  
"Brad, look, I'm sorry. I just want to help Nagi out. He feels worse than we do about this."  
  
"Stop your blabbering," Brad looked at me with heart filled eyes. These were a rare item to see from this man. "I broke my promise too."  
  
"But you said you weren't going to kill him."  
  
"I'm not. I know that Takatori's role as Persia must be fulfilled. He tries to sacrifice his own life for those of his teammates."  
  
"And I thought I was the telepath here." Bradley's look of passion soon vanished after that comment. Damn. Now I feel guilty.  
  
Brad just shook his head and continued speaking, "I looked into the future. I caught a glimpse of what would have happened if I did kill again. It wasn't pretty."  
  
Now things were starting to piece together. However there were still a lot of holes in the jigsaw puzzle. Was Nagi ever going to get a chance at a second life? Was there any way we could help?  
  
"There is one more thing we could do." I looked at Crawford quizzically. I knew that his next suggestion wasn't going to be 'get yourself an ice cream cone.' "We could take Nagi's place. Not permanently, temporarily. We could give him enough time to go to America and help find Aya-chan's lost brother. I'm sure Takatori will give in. He always had a soft spot for his teammates."  
  
"Fine, let's do it. We have already broken our promises."  
  
"This makes us more like Takatori than we think."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"We have a soft spot for our teammates as well."  
  
"No Bradley. Not teammates...brothers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, so the last line was a little cliché-ish, but it works and if it were to have been said in any other way it wouldn't portray Schuldig in the way I thought of him after Gluhen.  
  
Well, I'm open to any suggestions at this point in time. I can really extend this story to any length, since I pretty much have the ending figured. I hope to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything. Hope you enjoyed and please remember to review! 


	8. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 8

Thanks for the recent reviews! I always love to have feedback, so if you have anything to say, anything at all, please review! You are my muses! Thank you! By the way, there are only three more chapters left including this one, so you will be able to find out what happens soon! So let's get started!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.  
  
Setting: Post-Gluhen ignoring Side B and any of the Dramatic CDs.  
  
Wo ist mein Bruder? Chapter 8  
  
Remind me again, why am I here? Is my existence on Earth predetermined or am I simply a floating feather in the long length of time?  
  
Questions like these baffle me all the time and yet there is no where I can run. I simply must live on without ever shedding a tear and without showing a smile. I suppose I am not really living then. My existence here is only to prolong the existence of the innocent and shorten the existence of the guilty. I must be stoic to all my surroundings.  
  
However, I went and left my role to be able to stand there in front of the tall, white building where many people suffered.  
  
To be honest, it was surprising to find the hospital in such good condition. From the information I had found earlier, this hospital was supposedly suffering from enormous debts. Time must have changed and a small miracle must have happened. Wait. I want to change what I said. Time must have changed and many miracles have and will happen.  
  
I meandered inside the hospital not entirely sure of where to go. I had earlier looked up the final destination-that is the room number and floor- however, I decided to disregard that information and follow my feet.  
  
Many of the rooms I had passed were either closed or vacant. The vacant ones disturbed me more. Some one person must have been inside that same room before. It just didn't seem likely that anyone would want to be there by choice, so I great suffering must have been endured in each one. The suffering still stands strong in the rooms that are full of people, but the empty ones only leave a trace of suffering, in which case it means the great suffering must have ended in one way or another.  
  
I wished that my suffering would end. I just really wanted to step inside one of those vacant rooms. On the other hand, if I were to step inside, the room would no longer be empty.  
  
Well, of course I would eventually have to come to a room with someone inside and the door open. Ironically, when I stepped inside the room I found a face that I recognized very well.  
  
I slowly bent down right beside the bed and brushed a few strands of hair off his face. No! This couldn't have happen! I could not have let myself shed any tears!  
  
"Crying is a way of cleansing yourself of sin," this new voice made my head spin towards the door. My God, what a beautifully melancholy sight it was! "At least, that is what Ran would always tell me."  
  
I wanted to just let those words sink in! No, I wouldn't let them. I am here to prolong to existence of the innocent. That is my mission.  
  
I got up and motioned towards the door immediately wiping away any evidence of tears on my cheeks. My eyes would still be red and puffy, but if I moved quickly no one would know the difference. Right?  
  
Just as I came through the door a nurse came in. Curiosity got the better of me, so I resolved to stay and ask her a few questions.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" I had been able to learn to talk fluently in English ever since Kritiker had spread World-wide.  
  
"Please, sir, just call me Asuka," Not only was her accent Japanese, but her name was Japanese. And I was hoping a very common Japanese name.  
  
"May I ask you a few questions?" I continued to talk with her in English hoping she would do the same. [1]  
  
"Certainly, just let me see to this patient first," to my luck she had spoken to my in English, but as soon as she entered the room she started conversing in Japanese. "Konnichiwa Aya-chan! How is your brother doing today?"  
  
I suppose it made sense of why she spoke in Japanese; Aya-chan didn't know English.  
  
"He's the same. He's been the same since I got here." Aya-chan just looked sadly at the slow breathing of her brother. All the other sounds seemed to be droned away, but the simple breathing pattern.  
  
"You really think so? I would have to say that he is doing much better than when he was first brought here! You being here for him has helped a lot.  
  
"I suppose," Aya mumbled sadly under her breath. The nurse stared at Aya- chan with sad eyes as she finished working on the patient. The nurse then quickly changed her glance to the door and was about to walk out. Before she could Aya-chan stopped her, "Let me give some more blood, I have a feeling that all he needs is some more blood."  
  
The nurse just sighed and left the room. Aya-chan had a pale enough face already. I knew she would try anything possible to see her brother awake, even if it meant killing herself. What a naïve and foolish girl.  
  
"Yes? What did you need?" the nurse had turned to me as I waited standing right outside the doorway. The nurse was very careful in closing the door so I couldn't get a last look of either Aya-chan or Ran.  
  
"Do you need some more blood?" The nurse jumped at the question, but her face calmed when she saw the color of my eyes. "I would be more than happy to donate some of mine."  
  
"That would be great," she scribbled some notes on her clipboard before looking back at me, "What is your blood type?"  
  
"O."  
  
"Great, I know the girl will be very glad to know that there are other people out there helping," the nurse said these words in a very quiet and solemn tone. She must have tried hard herself, and yet she doesn't even know him like I had. It is really rare to see someone try so hard to better someone's heart. Knowing this makes my heart feel a lot softer than it has been in years.  
  
"So what did you want to ask?" She broke me from the tears that had started to well up.  
  
"Never mind." I quickly hid any evidence in my voice and on my face of the tears that never actually came.  
  
"Well, okay then," she sounded disappointed in my sudden response, "If you ever need me, you know where to find me. Right now I'm already late in meeting my husband. He always says that I should have a chance to live how I want to, but sometimes...I'm sorry now I'm just babbling!" A very slight blush crept unto her face from the embarrassment. I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. "Well, if you wait in this next room, another nurse should be around to help you shortly. It was a pleasure to meet, ummm...I'm sorry, but I don't think you ever gave me your name."  
  
"Well, why don't we just start our introductions over again," from her face, she seemed very open to the idea, "Hello, I'm Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"And I'm Ito Asuka. It's a pleasure to meet you," and our introductions ended the American way-by shaking hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC  
  
[1] Okay, I know it's really awkward here since the whole story is in English, but since English really is my first and truly fluent language (sad, eh?) I'm just going to keep the story in English  
  
Anyway... OMG! I finished! I thought it was going to take me forever to write this chapter, but I'm finished! Okay now I know for sure there two more chapters have to be written before I'm done with this ficcy. Next chapter I will probably have to repeat one of the character's POV, but you can count on the last chapter being in the POV of my favorite character! Dunno who it is? Guess you will have to wait and see! Ciao! 


	9. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 9

OMG! I actually updated! It's only been like what, six months? I bet you all thought that I was never going to finish this, right? Well, actually I'm still not done with the story; I'm just done with the chapter.  
  
Okay this chapter is a little different from the previous chapters. Instead of doing the POV of one character, I decided to have the POV of eight characters. Sound confusing? Well, you should be able to tell whose mind your reading, otherwise I failed as a writer...::sob sob::...anyway, I hope you accept my apologies for a late update and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
By the way, all same disclaimers apply, setting still hasn't changed, and there are still some really bad time lapses...happy reading!  
  
Wo ist mein Bruder?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Too much time has passed in this little room. A different nurse from the one I had met earlier took some of my blood and was about to grant my leave, but then she hesitated and said that I should wait here. She didn't leave any reason why, but I could have guessed. I knew as soon as the transfusion were to take place, she would want me to see if it had worked on the patient.  
  
I couldn't stay. This was not for the fear of the patient not waking up, but for the fear that he did wake up. Now don't get me wrong, I want him to live the life he always dreamed of living, but if he sees me here his chances of having a normal life will be cut down.  
  
I'm also sure by now that the others will have some influence on the patient too. I know they are here. Aya had come to my office asking me for grant in Siberian's prison. Asuka's husband can be no one else but Balinese. Even if Balinese doesn't remember, I'm sure Abyssinian will.  
  
There is only so much that can be done. I decided to go ahead and make my way to the door before the nurse returned. As I walked towards the door, I couldn't help but glance one more time into the room occupied by Aya Fujimiya. The nurse was working diligently to make sure the blood transfusion would be done properly. Luckily she didn't notice me wave good- bye.  
  
Then I thought I was able to go back home to Japan and continue my role as Persia once again, but an all too familiar face stopped me.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here," was the only response I received.  
  
"I had some work that was left unfinished," my reply was short and concise. I couldn't let our encounter here stretch out for too long.  
  
"I thought you didn't trust Crawford and Schuldig." Nagi made his point short and concise too, but he added his own resentment.  
  
"I hate it when something is left unfinished. Besides, once you left, I couldn't have assigned anything anyway." His eyes opened wide, shocked that I would let myself show weakness in front of him. He had to have known I wanted to come here. After all the information had been gathered, and after Crawford and Schuldig had confronted me, I decided that it would be best to let Nagi go. I didn't need much convincing to bring myself here after that.  
  
"He is coming behind me," I knew exactly what Nagi's words meant. I simply nodded my head to him.  
  
"Come on! We have to bring these up to his room!" a new voice said carrying in a bus load of flowers.  
  
"Hai." Nagi replied using his telekinesis to help carry flowers in a discreet way. I noticed his eyes glance back to where I was standing, but I knew that all he would see was empty space.

* * *

Not too long ago, I was sitting at home bitching about how we didn't have a job. Then I came here with Bradley to take on the Persian office. If the big fat paycheck that came with this job wasn't enough, I was able to gain a good conscience. While you may think that's only a load of bull...okay it is a load of bull. Think I care?  
  
We have been helping out here at Kritiker for about two weeks now. I know that Takatori would never trust us with a 'mission' or anything, but we did get a lot of his paperwork done and also gave him the break he needed. He said he was coming back tomorrow to resume his duties, but he would still need Bradley and I here so Nagi could stay longer. Of course we all know that 'tomorrow' really means one week from tomorrow.  
  
Bradley also seems content by helping out here too. When we were simply the assassin group called Schwarz, I could never understand his intentions and what his goals in life were. Of course they changed a whole lot since those days, but now I'm finally able to see where Bradley came from and why he changed.  
  
As for me? I actually quite satisfied with myself right now. Perhaps this idea that 'I'm making amends for all the misdeeds I have caused,' but this still feels right. Hey, even when both Takatori and Nagi came back I would still help out here. Whether it's for Nagi or it's because we can't find a dumb ass job anywhere we go or because of my guilty conscience, Bradley and I have decided to stay here with Kritiker.

* * *

My prayers have been answered! They found him! Well, at least according to Aya-chan's letter. I can't help but think how ironic it is that the money he intended to give to the church in turn helped him out in his life emergency. God has funny ways of doing things, but at least he does these things right.  
  
It's been awhile since I actually encountered Aya-chan and Ken at the church. I started to worry that they had never found Ran and they had gone back to Japan because they gave up too quickly.  
  
However, Aya-chan was very vague when writing her letter. She said she found him in the hospital right down the street the day after their visit with me. However, she didn't specify what condition he was in. All she said was, "Thank God he's alive." Now I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound too hopeful. He's alive, but he could be in a coma for all I know.  
  
Then later on in the letter, Aya-chan kept talking about the savior that's giving her brother a second chance on life. Then she thanked me for donating the money so the hospital had the proper funds in order to function. Then that was about it.  
  
She left me wondering on how he was doing, and I'm almost tempted to go back to the hospital to perform the sacrament of Unction of the sick. Yet, I was afraid I may scare Aya-chan into thinking that he would never regain consciousness, or I was afraid of the embarrassment if he was actually moving on his feet. I just can't help but wonder.  
  
Aya-chan's letter got me thinking of sending some letters of my own. I was still never able to thank Brad properly. And I haven't heard from Schuldig or Nagi in an even longer time. All that is happening with Weiss leaves me to thinking about what happened to Schwarz. I mean we weren't actually a team anymore when I left, but I still wonder if the same camaraderie or lack there of, is still there between us. I guess I'll just have to pray for the best.

* * *

Finally I was able to catch a plane to New York. I have to admit, I was hesitant at first. The thought of Ran always brings me back memories of the Crashers team, which I want to be able to forget about. Of course, nobody can ever really forget their past, and my bond with Ran is much stronger than that!  
  
I already got word from Queen saying that they have in fact found Ran, but his condition wasn't a pretty one. With nothings ever pretty when you're an assassin.  
  
Now even when I'm there I know I won't be able to stay long. I came here to return his favor. That is all. Or at least that's the excuse I want to give myself. I know other people will probably already be there and I really don't want to have to talk with them. I never really got a chance to meet any of the other Weiss members except Takatori, but of course you all know how that turned out.  
  
After this I have no idea what I'm going to do. I would love to say that I would stay with Ran and we could live our lives together, but I don't want his life screwed up even more because of me. One visit. That's it. I'll visit him this once. The best thing I could do for him is stay away after that. At least I think that's the best. Maybe I should just wait and see how things play out.

* * *

I never imagined New York to be so big! I thought I was never going to find the hospital where Asuka was said to be working in. The directions I got online weren't very reliable and it didn't help that I didn't even know the name of the street that the hotel I was staying in was on. I still was finally able to get my way to the hospital with the help of some nice strangers.  
  
When I did finally arrive at the hospital, I had to wait for the receptionist to call Asuka and tell her that her husband was here. She continued to put me down for not calling first to let her know that I was coming. Of course I tried to cover that up by saying that I wanted it to be a surprise. That was originally what I intended.  
  
I then finally let myself take a seat while I waited for Asuka. The receptionist said she had been tending to some patient, and couldn't leave until another nurse arrived. This didn't really make sense since I saw at least two nurses come and go in the allotted time. Still I waited anxious to see my wife.  
  
Not what happened next was a little surprising. Remember that guy from the plane? Remember the one who said it was okay to tell people on airplanes their deepest secrets since you're never going to see them again? Well, I saw him again. He came in through the hospital doors carrying in a big bunch of flowers followed by someone else who wasn't carrying anything. I couldn't help but think how rude it was for that kid to make Hidaka carry all those flowers. Hidaka was his name, right? Oh God I hope so.  
  
"Hello Hidaka," I called. I guess this startled him because he dropped the box of flowers he was carrying. The flowers still managed to hit the floor without a petal fallen or a spot of soil on the hospital floor. How strange...  
  
"Hey, Alt! Long time no see!" Hidaka sounded a little nervous in his reply, but I think he was still trying to get over how he dropped a bunch of flowers without anything spilling or getting smashed. Well, at least I was still trying to get over it.  
  
"I thought you said we'd never see each other again," I said trying to trigger his memory about the airplane. Though I couldn't help but get this uneasy feeling whenever I looked at the guy that was with Hidaka. He wasn't on the plane, so where did he come from and how did he know Hidaka?  
  
"I guess my theory is wrong then. So are you here to see your wife?" Wow. He did remember. Kudos to Hidaka for having a good memory. "Her name is Asuka, right?" A really good memory.  
  
"Hai, I've been waiting a while, but these people here keep telling me she's working on a patient." Then I noticed him trying to pick the flowers back up, "Hey do you need any help with that?"  
  
"Don't worry I got it." Finally, the kid decides to help. Not until AFTER Hidaka dropped the flowers—without ruining them, which I still find rather odd—did he decide to help.  
  
"Arigato, Nagi-kun," Hidaka replied. I then noticed 'Nagi' pick up the flowers with ease. He must be one strong kid. Then Hidaka turned to talk to me again, "if you want, you can come with us. Maybe you'll spot Asuka on the way."  
  
"Thanks, I think I will go up with you. Who is it that you're visiting anyway?"  
  
Hidaka looked like he was trying to think of his name, but he eventually replied. "Remember the girl I was with on the plane?" I thought awhile, but I did remember there was somebody else with him so I nodded yes. "Well, we're here to see her brother."  
  
"Wow, that's really sweet of you. Are all those flowers just for him?"  
  
Hidaka started to look really nervous and the only other word I heard from him was "Yeah."

* * *

A lot of eventful things have happened today and I am sure there will be more to come later on.  
  
First, I was finally able to meet up with Ken and Aya-chan in New York. I never thought I was actually going to see them, but thanks to Schuldig and Brad, I can do more than just send a card or a bouquet of flowers. Yes, that's right, flowers. Yet, we still are giving tons upon tons upon tons of flowers to Aya-chan's brother. Aya-chan originally requested that we only get roses, but then she changed her mind saying that variety is better.  
  
Well, I really didn't care either way; I just knew I was the one who would have to bring them all up to her brother because of my telekinesis. I guess whatever works will do.  
  
I was still startled when upon delivering these flowers; I saw not only one Weiss member, but all four. The first was Ken. The second one I saw on our first trip from the car to the hospital room. Ken was busy getting more flowers from the van, while I went ahead and walked in. Persia was there blocking my path before I could get through the second set of doors. I really wouldn't have believed that he actually came, but according to Brad and Schuldig, for any previous team member, Persia would do anything. I guess they were right.  
  
Now even though I saw Persia, I knew it would have been a disaster if Ken saw Persia. I couldn't help but feel that even Ken holds some sort of unsaid resentment towards Persia, and with the number of years fighting him, I would know that he would act on this resentment. Now he wouldn't do anything violent here, but there would have been some scarring.  
  
The next Weiss member I saw, Ken saw too. I guess he was a little startled, because he almost ruined a whole box of flowers. Luckily I was able to soften the landing of the box without it looking too obvious. Still, Kudou Yohji, as I remembered his name, thought something of the flowers that dropped. You could tell by the expression on his face. I simply eyed him back suspiciously and thanks to Ken, was able to get out of the situation in a hurry.  
  
When I was talking with Ken earlier, he had in fact mentioned about seeing Yohji on the flight over to New York. According to Ken, Yohji had lost his memory ever since our fight at Koua Academy. I was always left to wonder what had happened to each of these Weiss members since then, and Persia was always cautious never to mention them around me. Well actually, I don't think he has ever confided about the events at Koua Academy to anybody. Not even to Rex, his closest secretary. I hope he soon realizes that he's only killing himself.  
  
Now I have to tell you about the last member of Weiss I saw. When we finally approached the hospital room, Yohji was able to find his wife Asuka, who was in fact busy with her patient Fujimiya-san. She said she just finished a blood transfusion, which she hoped would help Fujimiya-san out of his slumber. I really didn't think a blood transfusion would do anything at this late stage, but it really couldn't hurt.  
  
Ken had gone ballistic after thinking that it was Aya-chan who donated the blood. Asuka assured him that a nice gentleman came in and donated some of his blood. Ken of course was oblivious as to who it really was, but we really don't have to bring that up again, do we? However, Aya-chan was insightful enough to know that the man who came in earlier was the man she had met back in Japan.  
  
When I finally did finish putting down all the flowers and trying to find space to put all the flowers, I was able to look down at the patient. This was actually my first day in the hospital room. Earlier in the week I would come into the hospital with Ken and Aya-chan, but then I ended up waiting in the lounge area while drinking a soda. Today, I had actually gone in.  
  
According to Aya-chan, his face had gotten some color back into it after the transfusion. I really couldn't tell since I didn't see his face before the transfusion. Asuka was finally let off her shift when another nurse came in, but Yohji insisted that she should stay in case the patient would wake up. Asuka was too unaware of Yohji's connection with Fujimiya-san, but she still stayed because of 'Alt's' gut feeling.  
  
I thought this the time to make my departure, but Aya-chan insisted I stay too, just in case he woke up. I didn't think it was the brightest idea considering the connection between Fujimiya-san and I, so I ended up back in the lounge sipping another soda. This time Aya-chan decided to sit with me.

* * *

These few weeks have gone by really fast, giving me plenty of surprises. When I first reached here in New York, I thought our search for Aya would be endless, that we would never find him. For some reason, Aya-chan would never give up; as soon as we finished searching in one part of town, she would already be looking in the next part. Sometimes I wish I could be as determined to find Aya as much as Aya-chan is. Still I had my doubts that we would never be able to find him in such a big city.  
  
To our luck we were able to first come across a church, which in turn led us to the hospital in which Aya was staying. Surprisingly, at the church Father Jei—I really don't understand how he became a priest—gave us, or actually mostly me, the hope that we needed with the search. I honestly was going to give up after looking in the church, but because of Father Jei, we knew he had to be around this area.  
  
Another thing that surprised me these fast few weeks is the fact that I keep bumping into Yohji. Of course he doesn't remember our connection, hell he doesn't even remember his name, but we still keep managing to see each other. The first time was on the plane. I felt extremely uncomfortable I knew I was the only one doing the talking for the first part of the conversation. Once we got into it, Yohji actually started opening up more and I was able to learn just how smoothly his new life came together. I'm just happy that he's finally happy.  
  
I'm just scared that his memory might come back to him. He told me on the plane ride that he stopped trying to find out who he was, but if we kept meeting each other like we did, his memory would come back even if he didn't want it too. I guess I did really stupid thing to help trigger his memory too. When we met at the hospital, I told him he could come up with me to help search for his wife Asuka. In doing so, I'm allowing him the chance to confront Aya again. Obviously Aya is unable to say anything, but just his face could trigger something.  
  
And it did. Luckily, Yohji wasn't able to remember anything specific. You could see that there was a bit more concern for the red-haired man than if it was for any other person. He was anxious to leave the hospital with his wife when I first walked through the door. Even so as soon as he saw the patient, he made Asuka stay.  
  
Another thing that could have triggered Yohji was Nagi. Nagi was smart enough not to use his telekinesis bluntly, but when I dropped the box of flowers with smashing any of the flowers, I know he noticed something. I wish Nagi wouldn't have done that because even though Nagi was concerned about the state of flowers, I was more concerned about the state of Yohji's mind. Well I guess there really isn't much I could do at that point, so I just decided to sit with Yohji in Aya's room, hoping that Aya would and would not come to life at the same time.

* * *

It's been a long time since I have ever spoken with my brother. It seems like an even longer time since I have actually seen him. I was finally able to find his body in a hospital in New York, but his mind was still somewhere else. All I could do was hope for my brother to find his way back home again.  
  
I know he has some problem about saying that he is never really home. Because of his job, he can't just stay in one place, but move all over. Doesn't he understand that I'm part of his home? Part of his family? I was able to figure a few things out after I came out of my coma, and I know my brother tried really hard so I could stay alive. As soon as I am able to open my eyes again, he leaves me to continue his job someplace else, thinking that he doesn't deserve my love because of what he is. This job only tells what he is and not who he is. He is still my brother and I know he needs me as much as I need him. I hope one day that he will understand that.  
  
I almost believed that he would never be able to understand anything if he hadn't woken up. That day was a big emotional rollercoaster for me as it had many ups and downs.  
  
That day started off with me just sitting in Ran's room, seeing that he wasn't doing any better. I had wanted to donate more blood in hopes of magically reviving or something of that nature, but the nurse said that I had given too much blood already. I was too scared to think of what I would do if Ran would never wake up again, but right as the nurse left the room, a new man came in. Well actually, he wasn't new to me. I recognized him as Takatori Mamoru, in whom I saw after speaking with Ken-kun. I remember Ken telling me that Takatori was Ran's former boss and that was why he had all this information on him. I was sure that there was more of a connection than that, or else why would I see Takatori-san crying? That's what I kept trying to ask Ken, but I could never get much of an answer from him.  
  
So Takatori-san ended up donating some of his blood, and so finally the nurses did a blood transfusion, in which they thought, was a pointless thing to do, but what I thought could actually make a difference. I know the nurse Ito held a little more compassion when dealing with patients than the other nurses. This was probably why the transfusion actually did happen without the doctor even showing his face.  
  
After the transfusion, I saw Ken-kun come in with somebody else I recognized. I remembered Nagi once again from that night when I went to see Takatori-san. Nagi had actually met up with the two of us earlier in the week, but this was the first time he actually showed up in Ran's room. I knew he was anxious to get out of the room so I went down with him to wait in the lounge. I knew I would never get any answers from Ken, so I thought maybe; just maybe Nagi would be willing to give me some information.  
  
"Uh, Nagi-kun?" I asked softly.  
  
"Yes?" He replied, trying to sound soft, but sounding more surprised.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Depends on what it is," I knew he wouldn't be too willing to talk with me but I had to try. He was opening up to me more the longer he stayed here in New York. When I first met him, we only shared a few words, but the more we sat together, the more comfortable with each we became.  
  
"You know about Ran, don't you?" I knew this was kind of a silly question, but Nagi seemed startled when I asked it. "I mean, why else would you come out here if you didn't know Ran, right?"  
  
He seemed to calm down after I rephrased the question, but I knew he was going to prevaricate. "Yes, we both shared the same job."  
  
I really wanted to know more than that, "Yes, I know you were assassins. You weren't originally on the same team, though. Am I right?"  
  
Nagi just stared wide-eyed with my question, not believing what I had just said. "You're right," was all he said. I thought it was pointless to ask him anything else but then he surprised me by asking, "Why don't you just ask Ran about this?"  
  
"What? You know and I know that he may very well continue staying the way he his and I may never know the answer. I have to ask you, because I need to hear someone else's side to the story before I hear his."  
  
"Are you sure, Aya-chan? Don't you think you're better off not knowing? Don't you think that your brother hid all this from you for a reason?" I never thought I would be thrown so many questions. But Nagi was right. There had to be a reason why Ran was hiding his life from me. I just needed to be able to ask him directly. My hopes of that happening suddenly got dimmer.  
  
I was about to try to ask Nagi about something else, but before I could Ken- kun came rushing into the lounge yelling at the top of his lungs "He's awake! Come quickly! He's awake!"

* * *

TBC  
  
Okay, that was kind of a bad ending for the chapter, but it leads you up to the final chapter which I will hopefully write by the end of this week! I would also once again thank all my reviewers, because, well, even though it did take me six months to update a chapter, the reviews help keep me motivated and help get me back on track! So thanks again!  
  
Okay so now there is only one more chapter with one more person's POV left to tell, and believe me, I'm just really anxious to get this chapter out within this week! I'm leaving on a week from this past Sunday, and I won't be back for three weeks, which would postpone the finishing date if I wasn't able to get this last chapter out to you. So I'll try hard to finish it this week, but don't kill me if I don't! 


	10. Wo ist mein Bruder?: Chapter 10

Ugh! I can't believe it! I wasn't able to keep my promise that I made to you er….about nine months ago? Well, to be as I honest as I can with you a little thing called life bit my in the butt. Or I'm just lazy. You take your pick as to which excuse sounds better. Anyway, I was pleasantly surprised a few days ago when I actually received an e-mail from a new reviewer! I then got all excited and motivated to actually sit down and finish this god awful fanfiction. And sorry to disappoint, but I realized that my writing hasn't gotten any better. ;P

Okay, now that you've heard enough of my babbling, let me refresh your memory of all the usually disclaimers (I do not own Weiss, this story, or any of its characters), and we are at the last chapter of the continuation of Weiss Kreuz Gluehen. Let me apologize for any inconsistencies and let me also grant you my permission to enjoy this lovely story.

Wo ist mein Bruder?

Chapter 10

Life's flashing before my very eyes and yet all I see is the perpetual images of the horrid death I brought on to so many people. Now someone wanted to bring an end to my life putting me in with those that I've killed.

Well, I should die but the people I live for would never let me. They want me to keep on living, so I do and now the curse may continue and I may never be able to reach the other side. Please don't get me wrong. I am not being suicidal. It's just that why do I get to keep on living when I put an end to the lives of so many? I know I will die young for doing this. Yet, I keep living and I know that I have to live as long as I can for those that are close to me.

My mind is still foggy and I barely remembered what had happened to me. What? I was stabbed? Yes, now I remember. I was simply walking down the street when a kid ran into me. At first I thought he was just someone who lost their way home, but then I thought something more as a felt the numbing pain of a knife in my gut. The crimson blood just kept flowing and I thought it was the end. I so longed at that one moment to see everyone's face for one last gleaming second. All I could do was call their names and simply crumble to the ground trying to find anything to hang onto. Then it grew foggy as I simply went away into unconsciousness.

Now here I am. Conscious and alive but still too tired to open my eyes. I hear voices in which I recognize very well. My wish is granted. I'm hearing the voices in which I desired to hear. These same voices were the ones that went with me on the journey to kill murderers. They kept me alive. Why did they keep me alive? They all know that we all should die? Why not now?

As I open my eyes, a flood of light comes in and brings me to recovered senses. These senses are still not as keen as they are on a mission, but still more so then they were a minute ago.

"He's awake! He's awake!" I hear very loudly causing me to cringe. I knew and still know the sudden loud noise of Ken's booming voice.

"Welcome back," I hear another familiar voice, but this one being much more quiet and calm.

"Yohji," I mutter, glad to see my comrade.

"Yohji? You must still be really out of it. I'm Altwin, husband of the lovely Asuka who just helped save your life. You should really think about thanking her, after going against Doctor's order." So Yohji still didn't remember who he was. I suppose for the better. But it still has to be more than coincidence for him being here. Right?

"Umm, thank you Ms…" I glance at her name tag just to make sure of her name but before I could say "Ito."

"Please just call me Asuka." The nurse chimes in. Her name was another coincidence that just is really hard to believe is true. "And the thanks really doesn't go to me. I would have never been able to do the blood transfusion if it wasn't for the young man that came in and donated some of his blood."

"You really did luck out," Yohji-I mean Altwin-states. "By the way, Asuka, you never did tell me who it was that donated the blood." I too was curious and waited for Asuka's reply.

"Hmm…if I remember he was very quiet. He came in saying he needed to ask a few questions. Then I told him to wait while I finished in here, but when I came back all he did was ask if he could donate some blood. If I remember right I remember him telling me his name…which was…" she stutters trying to remember the name of the generous person but ends with a big surprise, "Oh yes, he told me his name was Tsukiyono Omi."

He was here. His very blood is coursing through my veins and keeping me alive. I am anxious to know if he is still here. "Is he," I start out, "Is he still?"

"Here?" Asuka finishes my question. "No, he left awhile ago. Do you know this Tsukiyono Omi?"

I nod my head yes still unable to believe that Persia would risk his name to come here. Another precaution that he blew out the window was the fact that he choose to use his real name. Okay, so Takatori is his real name, but Omi is the name Weiss had originally called him by.

"Well, if you want to contact him, he left the name of the hotel he was staying at and the phone number there too." Asuka tells me. "Would you like them?"

I think for awhile but shake my head no thinking just what might happen if I did decide to try to call Omi. I knew he wanted me to live as normal life as possible, so if I did call him, and would be giving back that gift. Unless Omi really does wish to see me? Then what would he want me to do?

Before I could think any longer about it I hear the same booming voice from earlier, plus a beautiful voice that I've longed to hear more than anyone else's. "Onichan!" Aya-chan runs and I try to get up and run to her as we embrace in a loving hug.

"Onichan, how I've missed you," Aya's soft voice sounds.

"Aya," I whisper into her ear. I can't help but feel a sudden warmth light up inside me, telling me to keep on living, not for my sake, but for the sake of someone else.

Soon we break our embrace and are able to converse with one another about the past events. "We looked everywhere! It took forever to find you!" Aya exclaims as she sits right next to my bed.

"We?" A sudden realization flows into my mind as I towards the direction of where Ken was standing.

"Yes," Aya explains right after my hint of confusion, "Ken has helped with the search too. We were also able to receive help from Takatori-san and even Nagi-kun." Aya's face softens even more to try and soothe me.

"Thanks." I direct this thanks to Ken, who is standing in the corner of the room. Ken just stands there with his stupid usual grin on his face as to say 'no problem.' I also then realize that once again Omi had done something to help me. Now I understand that its time for me to do something for him.

"Excuse me," I hear as I am interrupted from my chain of thought, "I would like you to know something." Nagi has finally entered the room with some hesitation. I can understand his hesitation after we have been enemies for so long. However, at this moment I didn't even care that we once were enemies. I'm just happy to see another familiar face. "I'm sorry," Nagi finally finishes with his eyes looking towards the floor.

"There's no need to be," I reply back. Nagi then shoots his eyes straight into my eyes to make sure I'm being sincere. As soon as he gets conformation, he looks back at the floor.

"I'm glad," he says humbling, "that you're alright." I am sure that Nagi is about to leave the room after being put in such an awkward position, but instead he rushes towards the window sill covered in flowers. He then picks up a stack of letters right next to a pot of chrysanthemums. "Here," Nagi says handing me the letters. I leaf through each one surprised at some of the names of the recipients. Knight, Schuldig, Bradley, and Father Jei, are all names I spot as I leaf through the letters.

"Thanks," I reply slightly amused about the entire situation. Nagi simply nods his head and then finds himself a chair to sit on.

"Onichan, there are still many questions I have for you," Aya tells me in a soft voice, "but perhaps it can wait for a time when you feel like talking." I look into Aya's gaze to understand that she probably wanted to 'save my energy' or 'wait for when the time is right' or something of that odd nature. I look back around the room at everybody's face. Asuka's, Nagi's, Yohji's, Ken's, and Aya's. They all wanted to hear something. I'm sure Aya's questions are questions that everybody wants to know the answer to. Even Yohji wants to know the truth no matter how many times he tries to deny it. I could see it when he first responded to me after I woke up. I can still see it in his eyes. Everybody wants to hear the truth. I, too, want to know who I really am, no matter how many times I try to change my identity.

I am proud to say THE END!

That took forever and a day to finish! I hope you enjoyed this lovely story. I thank you for being able to tolerate my awesomely bad writing. I also thank all my wonderful reviewers for your encouraging words and advice. I wouldn't have been able to finish if it weren't for all of you!

As for the future? I decided to take an early retirement from writing fanfiction. It was once loved, but now forgotten by my non-perpetual heart. However, I do plan on writing some original fiction and non-fiction. I actually have started both types of writing and do plan on finishing each of those projects before…umm…let's just say before the end of the century to be safe. I doubt I would post these stories on the internet, but keep a lookout in the bookstores and just maybe you'll see the penname 'Jacques' and remember me. Of course, that seems so very far away, but I love to dream. Until then, Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
